1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control devices with tensile strength, in particular to devices for controlling the operation of one or more members which can be gripped by a user of a motor vehicle.
More specifically, it relates to a control device which comprises a commutator which has a body and a control rod which extend along an axis A, the control rod being of plastics material and mounted with at least one degree of freedom relative to the body, and the control device comprising a molded plastics button which comprises an axial recess having a shaft A in which the control rod is at least partially received.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known according to the prior art, for example, from document JP2005064083A, to provide a helical spring in order to clamp the button around the control rod. However, either the tensile strength of the button is insufficient or the insertion force of the button is excessively large.